1. Field of Invention
The present invention is a device for inducing alternating tactile stimulations in a subject. Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is generally characterized by anxiety attacks, sleep disturbances, flashbacks, and other symptoms which relate to a prior traumatic event. PTSD is particularly common to victims of physical and sexual assault, and to war veterans. Traditional treatments for PTSD, such as "flooding" and "systematic desensitization" have met with limited success.
Recently a new treatment for PTSD was discovered, Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR), where the EMDR therapist instructs the client to recall a picture from the traumatic event, identify related negative thoughts/beliefs, notice associated body sensations, and move their eyes rapidly back and forth. Before, during and after this procedure the client is asked for their subjective level of disturbance. It has been found that after EMDR treatment, traumatized clients report significantly reduced levels of PTSD symptoms.
There are three variations of the EMDR procedure. The first variation is the procedure as stated above, using rapid eye movements. The other two variations are identical to the above in every way except that they involve alternatives to rapid eye movements. One variation involves the use of soft, alternating tones. For example, tone in right ear, then left ear, then right ear, then left ear and so forth. The other variation involves the use of gentle, alternating tactile stimulation of the client's hands, knees, shoulders, feet, or other bilateral body parts. For example, the therapist can gently touch the client's right hand, left hand, right hand, left hand, and so forth. All three EMDR procedure variations (rapid eye movements, alternating tones, and alternating tactile stimulations) appear to produce the same beneficial treatment effects.
Clients tend to have a preference for one variation or another. Some will choose one because they like it, or because they do not like the alternatives. For example, some clients prefer to process their traumatic memories with eyes closed (ruling out eye movements), and some prefer processing trauma in a quiet environment (ruling out alternating tones). Some clients prefer the tactile stimulation because it helps them feel more grounded. Sometimes intense crying interferes with the client's ability to maintain rapid eye movements making it necessary to switch to tones or tactile stimulations in mid-session. Children may have attention spans too short for processing trauma with eye movements, necessitating an alternative. Client handicaps, such as blindness or deafness, may also rule out one or more procedure variations. It is recommended that EMDR therapists be flexible and open to the varying needs and preferences of clients when deciding which variation to use at a given moment. All three variations are useful and have a necessary place in EMDR therapy.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Most clients find it difficult to maintain rapid eye movements without assistance. Because of this, clients are usually asked to track the therapist's hand or fingers moving rapidly back and forth across the client's field of vision. Some therapists have reported disadvantages to this method, such as difficulty maintaining constant both rate of speed and straightness of path. A device for overcoming this problem has been invented by David L. Wilson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,261, Aug. 30, 1994). Wilson's device for inducing saccadic eye movements involves a series of evenly-spaced light emitting diodes (LEDs) on a horizontal bar. In use, the LEDs blink on and off in a linear sequence, back and forth across the bar. By tracking the blinking LEDs many clients can easily maintain the rapid eye movements. Wilson's invention also includes a means for generating alternating tones.
While Wilson's invention is useful, it only assists EMDR therapists with two of the three EMDR procedure variations, and does not induce alternating tactile stimulations. Currently EMDR therapists manually induce them by tapping on the client. There are several disadvantages to doing this:
(a) The therapist has to lean over to physically touch the client. A full session of bending over may require that the therapist maintain an uncomfortable posture for a prolonged period. (EMDR sessions are typically 1-2 hours long.) Over days, weeks, and months this can lead to chronic discomfort and muscle strain. PA1 (b) During EMDR therapy, the therapist must pay attention to both verbal and non-verbal communications from the client. It is sometimes difficult to do this while counting right and left taps. (The standard EMDR protocol has recommended guidelines for the number of saccadic eye movements, tones, or taps in a treatment set.) PA1 (c) Some clients feel threatened when touched. If a therapist taps on such a client he/she risks compromising the therapeutic alliance and ultimately client progress. PA1 (d) Some clients may construe the therapist's touch as a sexual overture, leaving clinicians vulnerable to complications in the therapeutic process and possibly lawsuits. PA1 (a) A therapist using this device can sit in a comfortable and relaxed posture instead of holding, for extended periods, the awkward postures necessary for manually tapping on clients. PA1 (b) During each treatment set the invention counts and clearly displays the number of induced tactile stimulations for the therapist. Therefore, a therapist using this device can focus entirely on listening to and watching the client. No additional attention is needed for counting. PA1 (c) With this device a therapist can induce alternating tactile stimulations with clients who might otherwise feel threatened by the therapist's touch. PA1 (d) With this device a therapist can induce alternating tactile stimulations in a non-intimate, non-personal way. Therefore, clients will be unlikely to perceive the implementation of this EMDR procedure variation as a sexual overture. PA1 (e) A therapist can adjust the device's duration and pause controls to suit the individual preferences of clients.